The Meta vs Mega Man
Capcom vs Roosterteeth! Which power-stealing suit of armour will win this melee? Mega man is seen walking through a hallway. He slides through a boss door. (Mega man 10- Boss theme) Agent Maine drops down from above, causing a small quake. The camera shakes as rubble falls from the roof. HERE WE GO!!! Mega man fires a few pellets from his Megabuster, all of them harmlessly bouncing off the armoured giant, who slowly advanced, grabbing Mega Man by the leg and throwing him across the room. The blue bomber rolled backwards and back on his feet. Charging his buster as Maine charged towards him. He fires, the recoil knocking him back as a massive blue ball of energy erupted from his Mega buster. Maine was struck, sliding backwards as he recovered. The Meta reaches behind him, grabbing his Brute Shot before lancing it at the Blue Bomber like a javelin. In a flash, Mega Man turned a lighter blue, and popped out 4 Diamonds that surrounded him. The brute Shot strike one of the jewels before flying upwards, getting itself stuck onto the ceiling. Mega Man threw the oversized crystals at Maine, who blocked as they bounced off harmlessly. Lunging towards Mega Man with a punch, he jumped back and turned red and orange, before blasting the Meta in the face with a stream of flame. Unimpressed, the Meta grabbed Mega man by the leg, and slammed him into the floor. Mega man slid a couple feet away on his back as he turned green and yellow. (Mega Man 9-Flash in the Dark) Mega man runs towards the Meta, who swings his brute shot, but Mega Man manages to slide under Maine and slice him in the back of the heard with his Slash claw, enraged, the Meta swung behind him, then proceeded to fire the brute shot point-blank at Rock, who was sent flying into a nearby wall. Meta fired another barrage of grenades as Mega man jumped and managed to dodge every last one of them. Rock then turned Purple, and proceeded to throw a volley of knives at the Meta. The initial Triple Blade volley was deflected upwards with the gun as Meta threw a punch at Rock, who dodged away, only to reappear moments later behind him, throwing out 4 more volleys of Triple Blades at the Meta. Furious, the Meta grabbed Mega Man and charged through multiple pillars. Mega man suddenly turned Green, materializing a Hyper bomb and thrusting it into Meta's face, who was thrown back like a ragdoll. Rock's break from the fight did not last long, as the smoke cleared, Meta seemed to have disappeared, only to be seen above him, Slamming him into the ground at full force, before kicking him into a wall, and then punching him in the face so hard, the wall broke behind the blue bomber, revealing a city highway. (Mega Man and Bass- Boss battle (GBA)) After regaining his footing, Rock changed into a Lightish-purple colour, as his arm started forming a claw. Lunging at Meta like a rabid beast, he managed to slash him across the chest, before turning a dark blue and firing off three tornadoes that launched the brute upwards before turning brown, encasing the Meta into a bubble. While the freelancer did eventually cut through the bubble with his brute shot, he did not realize the bomb inside it... It blew up right in his face, throwing him onto the floor. Mega Man turned black and purple, ready to land the finishing blow, firing a stickygrenade that attached itself to the Meta's chest. It blew up, an;d the Meta seemed to be no more... (music stop) The smoke was clearing... soon, a familiar shape was spotted in the smoke, the Meta managed to block the attack with his bubble shield! (Mega man unlimited- I have you now) The Meta started delivering a flurry of punches to Rock's head and chest, before grabbing him and throwing him to a nearby wall. Mega Man, turning red, started charging up an attack, Maine began charging him, but he stood his ground, continuing to charge, the Meta jumped up to maybe slam into him, but failed, as the full force of the Atomic Fire attack hit him square in the chest, sending him flying. Mega man turned dark blue and grey, sending out a maceball on a chain that wrapped around Maine, throwing him into nearby lamp posts, walls, and fire hydrants. Mega Man then materialized an Ice wall and shoved it at Maine. The armoured brute was pinned to the wall, which later shattered against a nearby building. The Building collapsed behind him, as the Meta disappeared... Only to appear moments later behind Rock, picking up a large piece of rubble, throwing it at Mega Man, who promptly turned brown and smashed it against Meta's head, retaliating with a barrage of shots from his brute shot, before throwing it at Mega Man. Mega Man suddenly turns Brown and materilises a ring which started sucking the Meta in. The Brute Shot fell into the hole and disappeared. Meta tried to run, but the suction was too strong and there was little he could do... The black hole suddenly dissipated, and Meta was thrown forward without the pulling force of the Black Hole holding him back. Turning back to a dark blue, Mega man's fist shot out like a bullet, slamming Meta in the face and sending him flying though a mailbox. (Music pauses for a bit, then plays Mega Man 10- Skull Battleship) As a last-ditch attempt to destroy Rock, the Meta's surrounding suddenly turned monochrome, he had activated his Temporal Distortion Unit, but not before Mega Man turned purple, activating Flash Stopper, the two fought in frozen time, Meta punched at Rock, who dodged, jumped and slid, avoiding the attacks, The Meta finally managed to land a hit on Rock, kicking him in the chest. Recovering from the attack, Rock called down Rush, the two combining to form the Super Armour. Meta charged at Rock once more, but this time, Rock flew into the air, far above the head of the Meta, launching a flurry of rocket punches that pelted the freelancer constantly, before he dropped to his knees. Mega man, Hovering above, charged up one last rocket fist and fired it into the Meta's throat, Punching right through and creating a massive crater where his neck was. (Music stop) Time resumed, as Rock teleported away with all the Meta's AI and armour enhancements, including the bubble shield, the temporal distortion unit, and his invisibility unit. DBX! Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Rooster Teeth VS Capcom' themed DBXs Category:EPKingMaster Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sci-Fi themed Death Battles Category:DBXs with Music